Episode 20 Quest
This is the seventh Episode of Season Three, and the eighteenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 19 Time Next Episode: Episode 21 Battle Part Three Plot Sage goes into labor and she is in a lot of pain. Logan goes with her to the hospital. Max, Amelia, Claudia, Audrey, Tia, Lilith, Freya and Silas head to an island off the coast of the city, they get there and start searching the island. Tanner recruits Leo, Fox and Felix to set up the wedding for when they get back from trapping the gods. Logan watches Sage give birth and it is a rough birth, Alexis is close by. On the island the team splits up, Silas and Claudia go with Audrey and Lilith on one side, Tia joins Freya and Amelia on the other side, and Max goes right in the middle alone, as he is the strongest. Gabe shows up on the island, and sees the temple in ruins, he smiles and teleports away. While in the jungle, Silas and Audrey talk about feeling like outsiders. the gang is attacked by demons. Silas, Claudia, Audrey and Lilith are attacked and have to fight for their lives. Tia, Amelia and Freya are attacked and Tia is hurt badly, Amelia heals her and Tia is able to turn the demons into rabbits. And Freya slays a couple. Max finds the temple in ruins, Gabe shows up and they fight and Max is getting the upper hand. Suddenly Gabe is possessed by the light and is strong then Max, knocking him down, and telling him the talisman is destroyed, they will fail. Max then telekinetically throws Gabe through the temples walls and runs off. Sage gives birth, and dies in the process, Logan is given his child as Alexis watches on. After fighting, Amelia, Claudia, Audrey, Tia, Lilith, Freya and Silas meet up, Max finds them and tells them the talisman is gone, their plan is ruined. Lilith and Freya teleport them all away. The crew finds Tanner who tells them there wont be a wedding today, Sage died giving birth to Logan's daughter. But Logan shows up and tells them his son is safe, and healthy and they should get married then all go visiting him in the hospital together, Tia hugs him and thanks him. Tia and Tanner get marries, Leo does the ceremony, on Tia's side is Amelia, Claudia, Audrey, Lilith and Freya, and on Tanner's is Max, Logan, Silas, Felix and Fox. Raquelle is taking pictures of them all. Later, in the hospital, Tia still in her wedding dress, Tia holds Damon, and everyone watches on, Logan tells the crew they must find a way to keep this world alive, for their marriage and his son, Max agrees, and says he has an idea. That night, Max and Felix lay in bed together, Max tells Felix he loves him, and always will. They kiss. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Gabe Sage Leo Fox Felix Raquelle Alexis Tanner Sonja Category:Episodes Category:Season Three